Ultimatum
by Harllequin
Summary: After waking up in a mysterious prison, Naruto is shocked to find that he's not alone, and that he and Sasuke are forced to make a decision that will not only help them escape, but will redefine their relationship, as feelings surface and boundaries are broken. Narusasu lemon


Naruto had been n prison for nearly twelve hours and it had only taken him about five minutes to establish that he had no idea what so ever why he was in jail. He'd thought hard about the days prior to his incarceration, remembering nothing but the mundane routine of his daily schedule during his time between missions. He'd wondered if perhaps he'd pissed off Tsunade, and she was trying to teach him some sort of lesson, but even she wasn't cruel enough to have him locked up in what appeared to be a maximum security facility where he hadn't encountered a single other human during the entirety of his confusing stay.

Naruto had woken in the tiny cell, the dimensions no larger than six by twelve feet, by his estimation; the majority of the space was occupied by the hard cot he hadn't moved from since he woke from what felt like a week-long slumber. The eeriest thing of all was that for all Naruto could tell, he was the only person in the building at all; there were no tell-tale signs of other prisoners or their guards either, which made him nervous. Had he been abandoned? He could be deep underground in some dark, forgotten structure; left for dead... So maybe he was being a tad overdramatic, the hallway outside his pen was lined with flickering torches, and the security camera that was trained on his cell was not doubt being monitored by someone, but that someone had made no effort what-so-ever to come into contact with him, which made Naruto nervous.

Escape was considered momentarily, however after one rather pitiful attempt at a kage bushin, it was clear by his utter lack of chakra that this wasn't a facility for low level crooks. Naruto sat up, boredom finally taking over as he surveyed his cell for about the hundredth time, feeling that perhaps it would seem more interesting from this particular angle. He was still wearing his usual orange jumpsuit, which he found odd, although his weapons had been confiscated; shouldn't he be wearing some mass issue prison costume or something?

Things went on similarly for several more hours; Naruto pacing the small space of his cage, thinking and over thinking every minute detail until his head ached, until finally, he heard a familiar sound echoing through the narrowly lit hallway leading to his lonely dungeon antechamber. Footsteps. They were footsteps. Naruto stood, automatically letting his defensive reflexes take over his body as he stood poised for attack. He closed his eyes, allowing his ears to determine that five, perhaps six heavy-footed individuals (most likely men), were making their way closer with purpose, their steps bringing them closer with each passing second. His blue eyes shot open, and he waited; prepared for anything.

It was six men; six unbelievably strong, chakra bearing shinobi to be precise, and despite the hell Naruto gave them, no amount of tricks, cunning, or raw fighting ability would've resulted in Naruto coming out on top. However as he was led down a long corridor with his hands cuffed in front of him, he could feel glares on the back of his neck from more than one set of black eyes, and that gave him a small sense of triumph. Bastards.

At long last they reached a door, obviously secluded from everything else, which meant either someone liked their privacy, or they'd been separated because they were some kind of big shot. The guards around him snickered as they began to unbolt the door, and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He tried to prepare himself for anything, but in hindsight, he had expected practically anything but what awaited him inside the mysterious room. He was shoved roughly inside, the guards fastening his cuffs to a chain in the wall and the door bolted closed behind him.

"Naruto?"

He froze, he would've known that voice absolutely anywhere; it had haunted him every day for two solid years. He turned anyway, just to verify he hadn't lost his mind from being in solitary so long; but without a doubt there sat the former Leaf shinobi.

"Sasuke," he breathed.

Naruto couldn't quite figure out what he was feeling at that moment, it was sort of a mixture of sheer joy and confusion and anger all at the same time. He had waited a long time to see Sasuke again, and he fought down the urge to hug him tightly or punch him in the face. Part of him was happy, he knew that, and looking into those familiar coal black eyes that stared back at him in bewilderment sent a shiver though him that he couldn't fully explain.

However, once the pink film of nostalgia faded, Naruto growled angrily as he finally noticed that Sasuke was chained to the wall, arms above his head and that his clothes were torn in various places from obvious mistreatment. He didn't appear to be hurt, but Naruto didn't care, no one was gonna shackle him to a wall like an animal; even if he acted like one sometimes. Naruto approached him quickly, forgetting for a moment that the chain he was currently connected to prevented him from getting very close, he was roughly a foot away from Sasuke, easy enough to make sure he wasn't hurt, but far enough that he couldn't have helped him even if he was.

"Naruto… are you really here?" his voice was slurring slightly, which worried Naruto. His eyelids drooped low over his glassy obsidian eyes, and Naruto knelt so their foreheads were level. Sasuke had clearly been drugged, as his eyes closed completely and his head fell forward, his hair brushing Naruto's face.

The door opened suddenly behind him, and a large man walked in, an eerie smile on his face. He was muscular, almost frighteningly so, although Naruto wasn't particularly intimidated by him, seeing how he'd fought bigger. Naruto honestly didn't think the man seemed particularly strong either, just built, and for the moment, in control. Naruto guessed he was probably the warden, but he couldn't help but be pissed off, knowing that if he wasn't chained to a wall he could probably take the slimy bastard.

"Hello Naruto," he greeted casually.

"What did you do to Sasuke?"

The man laughed; a powerful sound, but humorless, and the sound sent an unpleasant chill down Naruto's spine. He slid a hand through greasy dark hair, slicking it back over his skull. His beady eyes raked over Sasuke's unconscious form, and Naruto could feel heat flow through him as seethed in anger.

"Oh nothing; a minor sleeping tablet. I'm not fit to touch him."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow in confusion. He wasn't really following.

"You're really good-looking aren't you?" the man asked him, although it didn't seem like a question that wanted answering, so Naruto remained silent.

"You know I was pretty excited when I heard you were being sent here," the Warden continued, undeterred, "I just barely mentioned your name and Sasuke nearly ripped his chains out of the wall when he thought I might have done something to you." He laughed again, and Naruto cringed away from the sound. He didn't like hearing him talk about Sasuke like he knew him; he didn't deserve to even say his name.

The Warden knelt next to Sasuke, leaning his head to the side to see his face.

"He's pretty isn't he?"

"Don't touch him," Naruto snapped vehemently.

"Oh I won't, don't worry. I know I don't deserve to touch beautiful things. They can only be touched by other beautiful things." The Warden looked at him then, and Naruto felt dread sink into his bones as he had a dreadful suspicion that he knew where this was going.

"You're beautiful too, Naruto," was all he said, but Naruto knew what he meant.

"You're a sick fucking bastard," Naruto spat venomously.

"I won't force you. It's your choice," he said, as though he has expected this answer, "Although I can tell just by the way that you look at him that I'm the reason only you're refusing. That's too bad. I'll have to find someone else to fill your spot, you were perfect too. There are lot of guys in here that would just love to get their hands on such a pretty boy."

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Naruto asked Sasuke for what must have been the third time. It was probably a failing attempt to reassure himself that he wasn't about to commit some grave sin; he was most likely the more nervous of the two of them, although his estranged best friend had been utterly silent for the past few minutes. Sasuke's head was down, his bangs concealing his eyes from Naruto's view in a mass of dark hair. He merely sat still, not moving at all save for the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed slowly. Naruto finally stopped talking; instead he just waited, albeit impatiently for Sasuke to finally come to his conclusion. Naruto let his mind wander, thinking how weird Sasuke looked wearing his black t-shirt complete with his trademark flame embroidered on the front; he'd felt bad seeing Sasuke sit there in his tattered white shirt, and, like a true hero, offered his own shirt, opting to wear only his orange jacket to cover his bare torso.

Sasuke was evidently thinking very carefully about his decision; Naruto knew when he'd awoken in his cell with Sasuke sleeping next to him that the Warden was basically giving him the chance to reconsider refusing his offer, which he had. However, Naruto knew that if he and Sasuke…went there, the Warden wouldn't be content just to watch the replay from the security cameras; he'd want a full show, and when that time came, the second phase of Naruto's escape plan would come into play. But the real hurtle was phase one, which was essentially: have sex with the best friend who tried to kill you the last time you saw each other in order to please a pervert so they could hopefully get out of this hell hole. It wasn't particularly well-thought out, but nothing Naruto did was, and that hadn't really been that much of an issue in the past. Honestly even with the the prospect of Sasuke, and probably Naruto down the road, having to go there with some potentially homicidal rapist; he knew that this wasn't a simple decision for either of them, but Sasuke was wrestling with his pride, and most likely, fear, as this was guaranteed to be painful to both his mind and body. Naruto knew this was the only way he could think of to escape, relying on one solitary pervert's filthy desire to see Sasuke defiled as a method to secure their freedom. Their chances weren't great, but this disturbing plan was the only one they had.

Sasuke finally lifted his head, his obsidian eyes meeting Naruto's sapphire blue's with a new resolve. Naruto found this comforting, as Sasuke's strength fed him confidence of his own.

"Yes. Just don't…expect anything from me."

Naruto had figured Sasuke would say something like this, a disclaimer of sorts, that essentially said 'we may be working together, but don't expect me to come back with you'. Naruto nodded.

"Fine."

This was where Naruto blanked. Sasuke had agreed, okay, as for what to do next, Naruto was utterly at a loss. The details of his own plan flooded his mind, he was going to have sex with his best friend, who was most certainly male, and Naruto was going to do it. He wasn't completely clueless about what had to happen, but any knowledge Naruto had was most distinctly a guy and a _girl._ He felt himself blush, and then hung his head in shame.

"Um… I don't know what to do," Naruto admitted with defeat. Sasuke stared at him for a short moment, and then to Naruto's bewilderment, cracked his signature smirk.

"You've never done this before?"

Naruto shook his head slowly, chewing his lip. He was most certainly blushing now.

"You-you'll have to tell me what to do."

Naruto hated that Sasuke knew something he didn't, that Sasuke may have done things he hadn't, and the blond boy frowned as he also wondered who he had done them with.

Sasuke let out a strained sigh, and moved closer, until Naruto could feel their legs touching, and looked into Sasuke's face. His best friend had grown since he'd seen him last, and Naruto swallowed as he examined his delicate features. Sasuke's looks were slightly effeminate, with his large, abysmal eyes that looked surprising calm considering what they were about to do; his eyelashes were amazingly long, and every time he glanced downward, Naruto marveled at how starkly black they looked against his pale skin. Naruto's breath caught when his eyes reached Sasuke's lips, which were pink, and full, and getting closer…

Sasuke's mouth was soft against his, just barely brushing Naruto's chapped lips in a nostalgic kiss. The motions of his lips were tender, meeting Naruto's mouth, and just as gently letting it go. Naruto sighed against him, noting that this kiss was far more pleasant than the first they had shared. Sasuke pulled away, and Naruto leaned forward after him instinctively, unknowingly seeking more of the intimate feeling. Sasuke's eyes seemed even larger than usual as he stared at the blond shinobi; who gazed back at him with previously unseen intensity in his ocean blue orbs. Naruto reached up, touching Sasuke's face gently, stroking his cheek, marveling at the nearly white color of his skin. He pulled him back, their lips meeting again, but this time with an unexpected ferocity as Naruto forced his tangled emotions onto Sasuke unintentionally.

This hadn't been what he had anticipated. Naruto thought that this was going to be different, unpleasant even; he didn't realize that kissing Sasuke would feel so… good. He wrapped his arms around the other boy, trying to pull him as close to his own body as he could. Naruto shivered as he felt Sasuke's tongue slowly trace the seam of his mouth, and he met it with his own. Heat seemed to be flooding his body, traveling through him as though someone had lit a fire on the inside of him that spread downward at an alarming rate. Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke's hands slide beneath his shirt, digging into the skin of Naruto's stomach as he leaned into the touch.

Sasuke pushed Naruto back, breaking their passionate kiss, and unzipped Naruto's orange jacket, slipping it over his shoulders and dropping it to the floor behind him. Naruto felt suddenly shy, seeing Sasuke's eyes look him over and smirk.

"What?" Naruto demanded.

He flinched as Sasuke's hands met his skin, running his fingertips gently over the seal that covered the majority of Naruto's stomach; he stared intently at the mark, tracing the symbols with a tenderness Naruto found surprising. His fascination with Naruto's abs gave the blond shinobi a chance to examine Sasuke unnoticed. He bit his lip as he touched Sasuke's hair, combing through the strands with trembling hands. Sasuke looked up at him, pulling Naruto's hand away and holding it lightly.

"Naruto, it's okay. Do you trust me?" Sasuke asked him earnestly.

"Yeah, I'm just really nervous."

"Me too. But I can't think of another way. So just relax, okay?"

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke leaned over and pressed his soft lips against Naruto's neck, trailing light kisses downward until his mouth met a tan nipple, swiping over it with his tongue. Naruto let his head loll backward as Sasuke lavished him with his tongue. Naruto had never been touched by another person so intimately, but he had to admit it felt amazing. Sasuke somehow seemed to know exactly what to do to make Naruto's head swim. He could feel his pants getting tighter, and was slightly embarrassed that Sasuke could make his body respond so easily. He was panting, and he became newly fascinated with the concrete ceiling as the heat started to become unbearable.

"You look kind of hot like that Naruto," he heard Sasuke say.

"Sh-shut up." But then Naruto felt Sasuke's hands start to unfasten his pants. "Hey wait!"

Sasuke ignored him. Naruto let out a choked cry as Sasuke's hands touched him where no one but himself had ever touched before. Sasuke pulled his erection out of his pants and stared.

"Jesus Naruto."

Naruto was aware that he was… gifted; no doubt a present from his father. But he also realized that he was probably pretty intimidating for someone who before long was going to have to fit him inside his body.

"S-sorry," was all he could think to say, especially when Sasuke's warm hands were still holding him. Sasuke sighed.

"Still a moron."

Naruto was about to retort, but when Sasuke started to stroke him; he forgot what he was going to say in favor of a wanton moan he was not at all proud of. Sasuke caressed him slowly, rubbing his thumb over the tip of his member, making Naruto shudder. His mind wandered aimlessly, trying desperately to wrap his head around the fact that this was Sasuke,the boy he'd known since he was five, getting him off. His head lolled back as Sasuke's sped up his ministrations. He reached out, placing his hands on Sasuke's bony shoulders, squeezing them as he fought down another moan. For whatever reason, Sasuke touching him felt entirely different than the times he had touched himself; he moved his hips to meet the movements of Sasuke's hand.

"Fuck, _Sasuke_." He hadn't meant to say that. It slipped out unintentionally.

Naruto began thrusting mindlessly into Sasuke's fist, his movements becoming desperate as he felt himself approaching completion. He gripped Sasuke's shoulders tighter, his fingers digging deep enough to leave bruises; he was so close… when suddenly Sasuke let go. Naruto wobbled, trying to recover his balance as he frowned accusingly at Sasuke.

"Why'd you stop?" he demanded.

"I had to or you were gonna come."

"Exactly!"

Sasuke glared at him.

"Firstly, you should really work on that, I barely even touched you and you were almost there. Secondly, we aren't doing this just to get you off. Did you forget the plan already?"

Naruto didn't give a fuck about the plan at that particular moment. He growled at Sasuke, and pounced on him, slamming him backwards until his back connected roughly with the hard cot. Sasuke winced.

"Um, ow. What the hell-"

Naruto kissed him passionately, sliding in between his legs and rubbing Sasuke's clothed erection with his hand; he was glad to see that Sasuke was just as horny as he was, and no doubt from just watching him. He smiled at the gasp his actions earned him. He pulled away, and rapidly began to rid Sasuke of his clothes, starting with his own t-shirt, which he yanked roughly over his head. The unfamiliar portion of the outfit proved to be far more complicated, and Naruto tugged at the fabric without success.

"Sasuke get this off or I'll tear it off you." His voice was low and threatening, convincing Sasuke that he meant exactly what he said. He pushed the blond boy off and stood, unfastening the purple rope at his waist. The other boy backed away from the cot slightly, putting some distance between him and the feral Jinchuuriki. Naruto watched him, hypnotized by the sudden realization that he found Sasuke beautiful. As the last remnants of Sasuke's clothes reached the floor, and he stood utterly naked to Naruto's eyes, he seemed less confident than he originally let on. Naruto stared at him, realizing he'd never seen another guy fully naked; he'd never wanted to, and yet he just wanted to touch Sasuke the way he had touched Naruto.

"Stop looking at me like that," he demanded without force.

"Oh shut up and come here."

For whatever reason, Sasuke obeyed him, walking back to the tiny cot and standing in front of him. Naruto wrapped his arms around his pale waist and pulled him into his lap. He kissed Sasuke's chest as he laid him on his back, pulling back and looking at him. He never thought he'd see Sasuke at this angle, naked, leg apart, and essentially waiting for Naruto to fuck him. Naruto felt his cock twitch at the sight.

"What do I do Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked in amusement.

"I wondered for a second there if you were lying about being a virgin."

"It was just instinct! I've never done this in my life!"

Sasuke smiled.

"I know."

Naruto looked at him again, blue eyes travelling the expanse of Sasuke's pale body in all its nude glory, and swallowed hard. He knew what his instinct was telling him to do.

"How can I make it hurt less?" he asked softly.

"Use your fingers first."

"Fingers?"

"Yeah, so I can get used to something… being there," Sasuke looked everywhere but at him.

"Are you gonna do that?"

"No. You should do it."

Naruto frowned.

"Why me?"

"I just want you to do it!" Sasuke's face was bright red.

"Okay, okay you don't have to yell."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand, and pulled it close, until Naruto could feel Sasuke's breath ghosting across his palm; he frowned in confusion. Sasuke opened his mouth and looked away; he took two of Naruto's fingers past his perfect lips, and sucked on them, coating them with saliva. Naruto's bright blue eyes grew wide in shock, and he groaned as he watched the utterly lewd sight of his fingers engulfed by Sasuke's mouth, and the feeling of his tongue swirling around them. He ached to touch himself, but didn't out of pride.

"Sasuke, I-I need you to hurry up."

Sasuke's eyes finally connected with his, and Naruto swore he could've come just at the sight. Sasuke quickly let his hand go, and Naruto's fingers slid out of his mouth; a trail of saliva connecting them. Naruto bit his lip, moving his hand down until his pointer finger was just barely touching Sasuke's puckered entrance. He waited for Sasuke's permission to enter him, which he gave with a slight nod of his head. Naruto pushed his finger inside, marveling at the initial tightness he felt; Sasuke's face displayed slight discomfort, but he continued anyway, and began to move his finger, wiggling it slightly.

"Is this okay?" Naruto inquired.

Sasuke just closed his eyes and nodded again, so Naruto inserted a second finger. Sasuke jerked and his eyes flew open. He hissed in pain.

"Sasuke I think you should relax."

"Maybe you should try!"

"Jesus, don't bite my head off."

"I could _kill_ you right now!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. They couldn't even do this without fighting.

Although it felt slightly sadistic, Naruto sort of enjoyed the power he suddenly had over Sasuke. He watched the way his fingers disappeared inside of him, and felt primal instincts begin to take over him. He thrust his fingers deeper, which made Sasuke cry out in pain. Naruto smiled. He looked at Sasuke's cock, which was now dripping wet, leaking pre-cum from the head. Maybe he had a bit of a masochist hidden in there somewhere. Even so, Naruto knew he was being cruel.

He leaned down, planting an affectionate kiss on his pale hip, just as he inserted a third finger. Sasuke's back arched suddenly, and he let out a strangled cry that went straight to Naruto's aching cock.

"What did you do?" he asked through heavy pants.

"I don't know…"

Naruto plunged his fingers in again, and Sasuke cried out a second time. Naruto began driving his fingers inside at a steady pace, which was eliciting a string of vulgar curses from Sasuke's mouth as he forced his hips against Naruto's now slippery digits with increasing speed. Naruto watched him with an expression of pure lust; he couldn't take much more, and his cock was throbbing, begging to be inside him.

"Sasuke… I can't. I can't hold back anymore. I hope you're ready," he said truthfully. He pulled his fingers out, much to Sasuke's dismay, and positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance. He placed his hands on Sasuke's slender hips, and lifted him up slightly. His eyes locked with Sasuke's, and he couldn't help but think how completely exquisite he was with his black hair soaked with his sweat, his mouth open around his labored breath, and the way his onyx eyes gazed at him through his hooded eyelids.

"_N-Naruto…" _he whispered with such raw desire that Naruto clutched his hips so tightly that he was sure to bruise that flawless skin; he couldn't wait any longer. He pushed himself inside, moaning at how Sasuke's walls clamped around him with such intensity it nearly hurt. He wasn't even half in when he finally said:

"Sasuke, you have to relax."

"I-I'm trying."

Naruto leaned close to him, kissing his lips with suppressed ardor. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He pushed in a little farther. This was so insanely different than Naruto had expected; he'd thought this would feel disgusting and perverse, and that it would ruin his friendship with Sasuke, maybe forever. But as he watched Sasuke claw at the sheet beneath him, Naruto just wanted to do this to him again tomorrow, and the day after; he could feel Sasuke begin to unclench around him, acclimating to his size, getting used to the feeling of Naruto inside of him.

"Can you take any more?" Naruto whispered against Sasuke's lips.

"I think so… yeah. Keep going."

Naruto nodded, he tried to remember to breathe as he pushed himself in to the hilt. He watched Sasuke, waiting, despite wanting desperately to move, he wouldn't go any further without Sasuke's permission. Sasuke blinked half a dozen times, batting his lovely raven lashes, and making him look, no doubt, unintentionally pretty. Naruto brushed his wet black hair out of his face, combing his fingers through the inky strands in an affectionate caress. As he looked at Sasuke with his passionate blue eyes, he couldn't help the thoughts of tomorrow from creeping into the back of his mind like a subtle poison, would Sasuke pretend it hadn't happened? Because Naruto knew he was giving yet another portion of himself to the dark boy, and he wondered if there was any part of him he wouldn't give to Sasuke. But what did he have of Sasuke's? A scratched headband? He frowned, suddenly angry; why should Sasuke get so much of him? And more, who had taken the parts of Sasuke that belonged to him?

"Sasuke," Naruto said through gritted teeth, "Who have you done this with?"

"What?" the dazed boy asked, his expression seemed bewildered.

"Who else has done this to you?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke blinked; his eyes wide in confusion as his mind caught up.

"Does that really matter-"

"Answer me!"

Sasuke looked away.

"Just you, okay?" he mumbled, before continuing irritably, "Don't yell at me!"

Naruto stared at him.

"Just me?"

Sasuke waited a moment before he nodded, still staring off to the side.

Naruto's face rapidly changed from anger to a somewhat embarrassed look of happiness.

"Hey," he said to his best friend, "look at me."

Obsidian eyes glanced at him, still hazy with desire; Naruto swallowed.

"I don't want anyone else touching you like this," he announced, shakily.

Naruto had thought it would sound silly if he said it, what he was feeling; but as soon as the words left his lips, he wasn't sorry he'd said them.

"Naruto you have this really annoying habit of being territorial over things that don't belong to you. I know you feel like we have some kind of bond or… whatever, and maybe you're right, but you can't decide what I do with my life. You're the type that has a bad tendency to associate things like this with love. That's not why we're doing this remember?"

"So you're saying you don't like it?" Naruto asked him snidely.

His face turned red.

"Of course not!"

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah okay Sasuke. You know you have this really fucking annoying habit of being in constant denial. You can't even admit that you like this, even when you were moaning my name earlier. But I believe you; I mean this is like rape, right? Just me forcing my feelings on you."

The look in Sasuke's eyes changed from defensive to inquisitive as he looked at Naruto without malice.

"Your feelings? Naruto don't start that with me right now. I don't have the patience for it."

Now Naruto was hurt, it must have shown in his eyes, because Sasuke looked genuinely surprised.

"Sasuke, I'm not kidding, and it's not just because we're doing this right now. I can't help feeling like this would've happened one way or another. And it's because," Naruto took a deep breath, "It's because I'd do almost anything to have you back. I think it's more than I ever wanted to admit. I-I think, for a long time now, I've been in l-"

But Sasuke stopped him with a finger to his mouth.

"D-don't say it."

"But I want you to hear it," Naruto protested, distress creeping into his tone, "I may have just realized it, but I think my-my heart's known it all along. That's why I've been so desperate to find you."

Sasuke sighed.

"It's okay, you can just… show me, I guess. Nothing's changed, Naruto, this is still us just going along with your plan. Even if for you it means more."

"Sasuke everything's changed."

Naruto could tell merely by the expression on Sasuke's face that he wasn't alone in this prison of his feelings, Sasuke may be fighting his, but they were there, which made Naruto happy, even if he never came to terms with what he felt. Although he knew the moment Sasuke had moaned his name that his body was far more honest than he realized. But he would take what he could get.

Before Naruto could say anything further, Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him close, and whispering hotly against his ear;

"Move, Naruto."

Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's strong shoulders, and as he pulled out slowly, and thrust back in. Naruto could feel fingernails biting into his skin, but that only amplified the nearly excruciating pleasure that overwhelmed his entire body as it finally got the attention it had been begging for since the moment Sasuke kissed him. He started to move his hips in a steady motion, finding a rhythm unintentionally. He knew he was probably hurting Sasuke, who had his head tilted back as Naruto rocked into him; but he selfishly continued, picking up speed as pleasure coursed through him.

Naruto had felt completely broken when Sasuke had left him behind for his revenge, he and the other boy were no doubt tied together by fate deep inside themselves that no betrayal could sever. Naruto had known it since they were children that they shared a special bond that other people simply wouldn't understand, perhaps because of the horrors that overshadowed their childhood like a dark cloud. Although their intimacy had originally felt illicit and strained; Naruto could feel the link between them solidifying and strengthening more intensely then it had ever been before. This somehow felt like the only natural course of action for the two boys, because Naruto knew Sasuke felt the same way he did, and that eventually, those feelings would have caught up with them.

"Naruto… you're hurting me."

Naruto ignored him.

"Hey!" Sasuke tried to push him off, but Naruto grabbed his wrists, and pinned them over his head. The dark-haired boy continued to struggle beneath him, his eyes flashing angrily as he fought Naruto's strong grip.

"Would you hold still you little brat?"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

Naruto grinned at him. Sasuke slammed his knee into Naruto's side, catching him off balance as he nearly collapsed on the pale boy. As he slipped, he felt himself slide into Sasuke at a different angle, burying himself even deeper by accident. But as Sasuke let out a cry that split the silent air like a gunshot, Naruto quickly righted himself. Sasuke's expression was of utter shock.

"I-I'm sorry," Naruto said, having finally recovered his senses," Did that really hurt?"

Sasuke was silent, still in awe, before he shook his head slowly.

"No, it felt…good. D-do it again." His face was bright red.

Naruto's expression mirrored that of his friend as he pulled out completely, and thrust back in, mimicking the way he had unintentionally angled himself before. Sasuke's breathless moan told him that whatever he was doing, he was doing it right. Lovely sounds poured from Sasuke's mouth as Naruto once again adopted a steady pace, but a far more vigorous one. Naruto felt like Sasuke had been teasing him, driving him crazy with subtle glances and tantalizing sounds and the way he said his name. And he was starting to lose it.

"Like…like that…"

Absolutely crazy.

Naruto could feel that he was close, and could tell Sasuke was too, as he was starting to ramble about things that made absolutely no sense. Naruto decided he liked him like this, Sasuke was sort of a bossy know-it-all, and he was always calling Naruto an idiot. But he wanted him now; that was for certain. He was completely gone, practically screaming for more, which was only bringing Naruto closer to his release. Naruto watched him with predatory lust, as the dark-haired boy arched his back and put an arm around Naruto's neck.

Naruto nearly forgot to breathe as Sasuke wrapped a hand around his own abandoned erection, pumping it in time with Naruto's now erratic thrusts. He watched Sasuke jerk himself off, astonished by how sexy he found it, and knew that this is what he would think about every time his own hand found the pulsating flesh that now pivoted inside his best friend. Naruto came first, letting out a primal scream as he filled Sasuke with his seed, allowing the feeling of his orgasm wash over him without thinking of anything but the beautiful black haired boy who climaxed only seconds after him.

Naruto rolled to the side, collapsing on his back next to a still-panting Sasuke. It occurred to him that he was completely covered in Sasuke's cum, which made him smile in amusement ill-fitting for the situation. He looked at the boy lying next to him. Naruto had never had an orgasm that intense in his entire life. For mysterious reasons Naruto's body responded to Sasuke like it never had to anything else; not to naked girls in his dirty magazines, or even pictures of full on smut. Naruto thought Sasuke was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and he felt soft, and was so pretty, he looked almost like a girl with his long eyelashes and full lips, especially when he arched his back and moaned and it was so fucking sexy Naruto just wanted to be inside him again. Sasuke sat up wearily, and stared at the blond shinobi next to him with a look of utter disbelief.

"Naruto…you're still hard."

"Yeah," he replied sheepishly, "I recover pretty quickly."

"I remember," Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes. He bit his lip; the unspoken question of what to do about it hanging emptily in the air.

"Its okay," Naruto said quickly," I wasn't expecting you to do anything about it. I know you were only doing this because you had to."

"No that's... not true. I-I can help."

Naruto watched in astonishment as Sasuke, rose up on his knees, and swung a leg over him, straddling his hips. He positioned himself over Naruto's swollen member, and sunk himself down around it, Naruto's cum from their previous exploits acting as lubricant.

"Ah… fuck, Sasuke," Naruto moaned as he was once again swallowed into the burning heat that was Sasuke. He didn't know why Sasuke was offering himself, but he didn't care. He watched intently as Sasuke raised himself up slightly, and pushed back down, a sweet whimper slipping past his open lips. Sasuke rolled his hips seductively, moaning as Naruto's cock slid in and out of him.

Naruto sat up suddenly, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulling him closer; he thrust his hips upward, panting uncontrollably. Those big black eyes stared down at him with surprising clarity, and Sasuke touched his face, stoking his cheek and tracing the jinchuuriki marks that were burned into the skin there. Naruto's blue eyes were full of emotion. _I love you. _ He longed to say it, but he knew Sasuke didn't want to hear it, and for once, his big mouth didn't spit the words out.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he said instead. He placed his hands firmly on Sasuke's hips, forcing the captivating boy down harder and feeling pleased when Sasuke's hand yanked his hair.

Sasuke threw his head back, his eyes sliding shut.

"N-Naruto…"

"Say it again," Naruto commanded as he buried his face in Sasuke's neck.

"Naruto," he whispered against his ear.

Naruto growled, and bit down hard on Sasuke's neck, sucking the skin and scraping his teeth roughly, marking his perfect white flesh. Sasuke cried out in pain.

"So everyone knows who you belong to," Naruto answered his unspoken question. He was being territorial, almost animalistic in nature, but he didn't care in the least. It wouldn't be today, but he would bring Sasuke back, if he had to tear every limb off of him and drag him back. Sasuke was his property, no one else would touch him like this, would make him feel pleasure like this, no one would own him but Naruto. And even if he couldn't be with him, everyone would see his mark under that thin white shirt and know that he'd been claimed; that he was someone else's territory.

He grabbed Sasuke's neglected member, squeezing it with nearly bruising pressure, until he screamed. Naruto barely moved his hand, letting Sasuke thrust into his fist, finding his own satisfaction as he watched. Naruto had never thought of himself as cruel, although he knew if Sasuke had any rational thought at all he'd be seriously pissed off that Naruto was toying with him. It was hard to avoid though, he was just so fucking sexy when he was utterly desperate for release, and Naruto loved fucking him senseless, it made him feel good, controlling the untamable Sasuke.

"Na-Naruto I'm…"

"I know baby. It's okay." Naruto couldn't wipe the shit-eating grin off his face; Sasuke, whether he realized it or not, had just asked Naruto's permission to cum.

He gripped Naruto's shoulder's, screaming his name out as he came yet again on Naruto's stomach. He slouched forward, resting his head on Naruto's shoulder for a short moment while he recovered. It didn't take long, and he sat back again, looking at Naruto with an expression that intimidated him slightly, he didn't look happy. Then he smirked, a smile with no amusement.

He leaned close; and just barely pulled on Naruto's bottom lip with both of his own, and pulling away. Naruto felt his breath ghost over his ear, and he shivered.

"So you're the expert now?" he whispered before biting Naruto's ear. There wasn't any real force behind it, but it was tantalizing the way Sasuke was just barely touching him. Sasuke once again started to roll his hips, but so slowly it was driving Naruto absolutely insane. Sasuke looked down at him in what could possibly have been disdain in his vindictive black eyes.

Naruto slid his hands up Sasuke's sides, he grinned at the boy hovering over him; he supposed he wouldn't really love Sasuke if he didn't love the bossy side of him too. Sasuke frowned down at him and bit his lip, the slight trace of a blush on his delicate features. Naruto lurched forward suddenly, picking Sasuke up as he went, and laid him on his back; once again resting in between his legs.

"What are you doing?" he asked in annoyed confusion.

Naruto kissed him gently.

"I like it like this better."

He moved in and out of him slowly, relishing every slight reaction it earned him. Naruto had let lust overcome him before, he had even been a little bit mean, but right now he just wanted Sasuke to remember the first time he'd had sex, that it had been with someone who loved him. He continued to thrust into the confused boy beneath him, he kissed Sasuke's pale neck ardently, every move he made conveying the feelings he had only recently discovered he felt for his lost best friend.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked again.

"Making love to you."

It sounded cheesy even to Naruto's ears, but it was the only way he could think to describe what he was doing; every touch practically dripping with raw affection. When his lips came across the ragged mark he had placed with the ferocious tearing of his teeth, Sasuke winced slightly.

"Did I hurt you?"

"I've had worse," was all he said.

Naruto nodded guiltily, knowing he had probably been the one to give him 'worse' as well. He continued his ministrations regardless, and Sasuke let out a small gasp as his lips made contact with his white collarbones. He focused on that spot, licking and sucking the skin tenderly; at the same time, he angled himself to the place inside Sasuke that always made him scream. He touched Sasuke's once-again present erection, stroking him quickly, as Naruto knew he was close, and he wanted Sasuke to come with him. He arched his back as the many areas of his body being pleasured reverberated through him. It was beautiful.

"Naruto…"

He just kept saying his name, over and over, like he was lost and needed Naruto to find him; maybe he really was.

"Sasuke… I love you."

Naruto came inside of him again, whispering his name with unreserved passion; Sasuke followed; his expression of ecstasy so intoxicating, to Naruto he looked like an angel.

Naruto collapsed, trying not to crush Sasuke as he fell; he rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder, the pair of them still heaving. He kissed his neck, smiling when Sasuke's hands slipped into his hair, and held his head close to his chest.

"I love you," Naruto whispered again. Sasuke was silent, but that was okay, he had been expecting that. "I'm gonna bring you home."

"Naruto. Naruto wake up," he heard someone say.

He opened his eyes to see Sasuke's handsome face looking down at him in utter seriousness.

"What's wrong?"

"They're on their way."

It was then Naruto heard the faintest sound of approaching footsteps; he sat up quickly looking around for his missing clothes. Sasuke was blushing slightly as he handed Naruto a perfectly folded stack. Naruto smiled at him, thinking how cute he looked, having discarded the rope and sash to his outfit in favor of just his simple black pants and Naruto's t-shirt. Naruto dressed quickly, moving behind Sasuke as they both stood ready before the barred door, waiting and listening.

Suddenly Naruto couldn't help himself and reached his arms around Sasuke's waist. He planted a soft kiss on the back of his neck and whispered;

"Ready baby?"

Even though he thought he couldn't see him, Naruto didn't miss the smile that spread across Sasuke's mouth.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

Another fic finished! This one I got the idea for after watching Naruto's utterly horrifying cavity search in Blood Prison. Like what the fuck why was that okay? But anyhow, I wrote the lemon for this first, and basically hurried trying to write the plot I'd envisioned to make the smut make sense. I hope it doesn't show. For the record btw I actually did come up with an escape plan, but I didn't feel like that or why they were in the prison was really necessary to make the story work. I also love the random extra I hired to play the 'warden'. You were needed meaningless slimeball.

I really hope that everyone enjoyed this fic! As always, please review so I feel motivated to write more!


End file.
